Blog użytkownika:HttydFUN/Najtrudniejsze są czasy po stracie rodziny...
Cześć ;) Tuu znowu ja, a to je drugie opko ;) Kilka spoilerków jak zawsze ja to robie : '- Po HTTYD 2' '- Wszyscy tradycyjnie po 20 lat' '- Stoicka nie ma jest Valka' '- Eret mieszka na Berk...' Pisane z różnych perspektyw najczęściej Czkawki i Astrid Czkawka Tak... jestem Czkawka. Kilka dni temu mój tata zginął, bo obronił mnie przed smiercią. Przed moim własnym smokiem. Wiem, że powinienen starać pamiętać tylko dobre chwile, ale nie przychodzi mi to łatwo... Jeszcze mało tego zostałem wodzem Berk. Mam dziewczynę Astrid... Jako pierwszy oswoiłem Nocną Furię i wogóle smoka. Pokonałem Czerwoną Śmierć i samego Drago Krwawdonia. Co robię teraz ? Aktualnie kończę usuwać ostatni blok lodu po wrogim Oszołomostrachu. Pomaga mi Astrid, mama i reszta jeźdźców. Śledzik: Jeszcze trochę iii... koniec! Lód usunięty. Na tle Berk był wyrzebiony pomnik Stoicka Ważkiego... mojego ojca i jednocześnie najlepszego wodza jakiego miało Berk. Źle się poczułem. Poleciałem do domu. Czkawka: Gdzie idziesz mordko ? Pokazał mi łbem na walczące smoki. Czkawka: Rozumiem... Alfa i wogóle. Chodź. Ustawie Ci automatyczne. Przestawiłem smoczemu przyjacielowi sztuczną lotkę ogona na samodzielne latanie. Kiedyś strąciłem go... i stracił jedną. Odpłacił mi. Mało co nie zginąłem w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Jednak uratował mnie kosztem nogi. Poniżej kolana. Mam metalową samorobioną protezę, do której nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. Ciągle coś przekręcam. Boli mnie kark. Do pokoju ktoś zapukał... Czkawka: Proszę... Astrid: Co się stało ? Czkawka: Oh.... to Ty As... usiądź. Usiadła obok mnie i zaczęła robić mi masaż. Czkawka: Mmmmmhmm... Oh... ał! Astrid: Ajć... boli tu ? Czkawka: Nie... po prostu jestem spięty i przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Astrid: Jak się trzymasz ? Od czasu śmierci Stoicka jesteś jakiś nieobecny. Tylko załatwiasz swoje obowiązki i siedzisz dniami w domu pomi- jając loty na Szczerbatku. Ten masaż taki przyjemny.... zaraz co powiedziała ? Aaa... Czkawka: Nie wiem... Astrid: W razie czego wiesz gdzie mnie szukać... masz jeszcze mamę i przyjaciół. O do chodzi ? Czkawka: No nie wiem... tak po prostu... to wszystko mnie przerasta... miałem racje... nie będę dobrym wodzem... Przestała mnie masować. Ukucnęła przede mną. Chwyciła moje ręce. Astrid: Już jesteś wspaniałym wodzem. Dałeś innym coś czego żaden inny nie dał. Przyjacieli, którzy oddadzą za nas życie... Czkawka: W sumie... Astrid: Ja już pójdę... Czkawka: Musisz ? Astrid: Obiecałam Szpadce, że pójdziemy gdzieś dzisiaj razem po sprzątaniu lodu. Pa Czkawka: Cześć... No pięknie. Znowu zostałem sam. Nagle zachuczał róg oznajmujący przybycie gości. Potem lekko niższy ton. Nieznajomych gości. Wyszedłem piechotą. Mordka załatwiał swoje sprawy. Z łodzi wysiadła dziewczyna. Czarny strój, czerwone włosy i masa nożyków. Dwa sztylety na plecach. Czkawka: Witamy na Berk... jak Ci na imię ? Katarina: Nazywam się Katarina. (ci co kojarzą po stroju będą wiedzieli o co chodzi ;)) Moja wyspa została oblężona przez smoki... Czkawka: Można wiedzieć jaka wyspa ? Katarina: Noxus... Czkawka: Nigdy nie słyszałem... Katarina: Mogę zanocować ? Nie mam gdzie się podziać... Czkawka: Jasne. Chodź. Złapała mnie pod ręką. Czkawka: To konieczne? Katarina: Na Noxus zawsze tak robiliśmy... Astrid Szłam własnie ze Szpadką. Spojrzałam się w stronę portu. Zza pagórka wychodził Czkawka z jakąś czerwonowłosą dziunią z masą sztyle- tów. Szpadka: Nooooo nieee... Astrid: Zaraz wracam... Podeszłam do nich. Czkawka bym zmieszany. Odciągnęłam go na słówko... Czkawka: Ooo hej As... Astrid: Kto to jest ? Czkawka: Katarinaa.... zaraz gdzie... Katarina: Tutaj... Stała za nami. Ale... jak ? Nie ważne. Katarina: Kto to ? Nie mówiłeś. Czkawka: Tooo jest Astrid. Moja dziewczyna. Katarina: Dziewczyna powiadasz ? Masz jakieś umiejętności ? Katarina Fajnie wygląda ta jego dziewczyna. Odwróciłam się na momencik. Doslownie sekundkę. Miałam topór przy szyi. A więc to będzie taka nasza wyspowa mistrzyni toporka... Katarina: A więc mistrzyni toporka... Czkawka: No powaznie ? Chodź oprowadzę Cię po wiosce... Astrid idź do Szpadki... Astrid: Ale... Czkawka: Idź do Szpadki... Zpiorunowała go spojrzeniem. Odeszła to trochę niższej od siebie blondynki. Katarina: To na czym stanęliśmy ? Czkawka: Pokaż mi co potrafisz z tymi sztyletami... Czkawka Tyle broni miotanej przy sobie... Rzuciła sztyletem w kamień. Zamiast się odbić wbił się w niego sztywno. Czkawka: Ale... Katarina: Dużo osób na Noxus tak potrafi... chwila... znam ten dźwięk... Rzeczywiście... Szczerbatek nadlatywał. Nocna Furia. Też sie zastanawiam jak niby wydzielają taki dziwny dźwięk. Coś w stylu chamowania rozpędzonego samochodu. (nie mają samochodów ale wiedza co to jest z legend) Czkawka: Chodźy dalej... a więc to jest smocza akademia. Tu tresujemy smoki. To mój dom.. to dom Astrid... tu mamy zaopatrzone w najnowsze pasniki stajnie dla smoków... pasniki... studnie... pole kapusty... port... owce itd. A tam na górze dom naszej babki. GOthi... Katarina: No muszę przyznać, że jesteście całkiem rozwinięci jak na bezelektroniczną cywilizacje.. Czkawka: Bez co ? Katarina: Nie ważne... Astrid Najbezczelniej w świecie mnie wygonił! Jak mógł... Astrid: chodź Szpadka... idziemy... Szpadka: No Czkawuś zadziera z ogniem... 'Rozdział 2' Astrid Pod wieczór leżałam na łóżku w swoim domu. Rozmyślałam o tej całek Katarinie i o rozkazaniu Czkawki abym zeszła im z drogi. Nie ukrywam, że to było raniące. Do mojego pokoju ktoś wszedł. Czkawka: Astrid ? Astrid: Czego chcesz Czkawka: Porozmawiać... Astrid: Niby o czym ? Nie mamy tematów. Idź do Katarinki... Czkawka: As... Astrid: Teraz porozmawiać ? Było się zastanowić zanim mnie odepchnąłeś. Czkawka: Ja tylko chcę przeprosić. Oparłam się o ściane i osunęłam na podłogę. Uklęknął przede mną i złapał mnie za ręce. Czkawka: Prosze... No... chciałabym utrzymać go w niepewnosci, bo bylam zła. Ale go kocham. Astrid: No dobra... Rozmawialiśmy trochę. Potem odszedł do domu. W chacie obok spała Katarina. Czkawka Następnego dnia pokazywałem Katarinie smoki. Po lotach chciałem iść do Astrid. Przed drzwiami odciągnęła mnie Katarina i zbliżyła się w niebiezpiecznej odległości, że nasze twarze prawie sie stykały. Chciałem się wyrwać. Wteedy ona mnie pocałowała. Nie dała szansy na ucieczkę. Niby drobna, a silna jak nikt. Przecież nie chce z nią być! Należę do Astrid. I teraz to czego się najbardziej obawiałem... Obok nas stanęła Astrid cała zapłakana. Mówiła cichutkim szlochającym głosem z nutką niedowierzania i smutku... Astrid: Czkawka ? Czkawka: As to nie tak jak... znowu mnie pocałowała. Myslałem, że normalnie wbije jej te sztylety w łapska. Astrid uciekła do lasu. Za nią poleciała Wichura. Oderwałem się od tej dziewczyny. Czkawka: Coś Ty najlepszego narobiła ?! Katarina: No jak to co nie widzisz ? Zacząłem biec w kierunku lasu. Astrid Biegłam przed siebie. Nie wierze.. pierw mnie tak traktuje i przeprasza a teraz całuje się z tą pindą ? Nie... osunęłam się na ziemie i oparłam o pierwsze lepsze drzewo. Zaraz potem przybiegła Wichurka. Astrid: Chociaż Ty mną nie drwisz... Czkawka: Astrid ? Z krzaków wybiegł Czkawka. Astrid: Odejdź! Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy! Ruszyłam przed siebie. Czkawka: As poczekaj! Rzuciłam toporem. Przygniotłam kawałek jego rękawa do drzewa tak, że zajmie mu trochę czasu wydostania się z potrzasku. Czkawka: Zaczekaj to nie tak jak myślisz! Astrid: Nie ?! A niby jak ?! Nie chce Cię widzieć! Pobiegłam nad klif. Całą noc tam spędziłam. Rano było mi zimno. Poleciałam do domu. Przed drzwiami czekał Czkawka. Czkawka: As prosze... Nie odpowiedziałam. Znowu zalałam się łzami i weszłam do domu trzaskając drzwiami. Zjadłam coś. Nei chciałam słuchać jego nawoyływań. Zaczęłam ostrzyć topor, który znalazłam na miejscu gdzie przybiłam Czkawkę do drzewa. Ale.. no dobrze jak mu się znudziłam lub coś mu nie pasowało to po prostu mógł powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli ta cała Katarinka sama go pocałowała mógł mnie posłuchać poprzedniego dnia. W sypialni na moim łóżku leżała Katarina strzelająca swoimi sztyletami. Rzucała nimi w moją ścianę! Astrid: A Ty czego tu! Katarina: No jak to czego... Astrid: Wynoś się! Katarina: Jak tam z Czkawusiem ? Astrid: Nie nazywaj go.... a z resztą! Nazywaj go sobie jak chcesz! Jutro moje urodziny... Czkawka Słyszałem wszystko. Chciała mnie obronić, ale z drugiej strony nie. Ciągle mnie kochała... Jutro jej urodziny... Nie wiem co jej dać. NAwet nie chce się do mnie odezwać. Nagle jeden ze sztyletów wyleciał przez okno. Wiedziałem, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Wywaliłem drzwi z zawiasów i wbiegłem na chama do jej pokoju. Walczyły. Astrid cała zapłakana i Katarina z chyderczą miną. Astrid nie miała żadnej broni, a Katarina uzbrojona po zęby ciągle czymś atakowała. Rzuciłem się na nią i przygniotłem jej ręce do podłogi. Astrid oddychała szybko. Była przestraszona. Nagle Katarina wyzionęła ducha i błysnęła na czerwono. Nie było jej już. Wstałem oszołomiony. Nie wiedziałem co się własnie stało. Co to miało być ? Magia ? Podeszłem do Astrid i ją przytuliłem. Mimo moich oczekiwań odwzajemniła uścisk. Poczułem na ramieniu coś mokrego. Płakała. Gładziłem jej włosy. To ją uspokaja. Usiedliśmy na łóżku. Czkawka: As... Astrid: Przepraszam... nie chciałam tak krzyczeć i rzucać toporem. Czkawka: Ćśśś....wiem jak się czułaś. Spokojnie nic się nie stało... Zobacz. Już się zciemnia. Dopiero 16. Trochę tu stałem. Chodź... poło- żę Cię spać... Astrid: Nie.... Czkawka zostaniesz ? Czkawka: Pewnie... 'Rozdział 3' Czkawka Astrid była wystraszona tym zajściem i przez jakiś czas szybciej oddychała. Czkawka: As... wiesz, że od samego rana mam obowiązki nie ? Astrid: Ile czasu? Czkawka: Tak gdzieś do wieczora. Pierw trzeba naprawić stodołe, dach Phlegmy, bo jakiś Gronkiel wpadł jej prez sufit. Astrid: Dobrze... wiem, że jesteś zajęty od... Czkawka: Ćśś... Idź spać. Będę obok, ale musze wyjść do domu przyszykować siebie i sprzęt Szczerbatka... Astrid: Rozumiem. Czyli jutrzejsze zajęcia prowadzi Śledzik ? Czkawka: Tak... zróbcie jakieś praktyczne. Nie wiem... polećcie do sanktuarium... poodkrywajcie nowe gatunki... Astrid: Ale przecież lataliśmy tam razem. Katarina <3 Czkawka: Wiem, ale ktoś musi podczas gdy ja będę zajety. Astrid: Też prawda. Ale męczy mnie ciągl kwestia Katariny... po prostu czerwona smuga i nie ma jej. Czkawka: To przeszłość... powiedziałem całując ją w czoło, poczym przykrywając kołdrą i wychodząc z domu. Szłem przez wioskę. Było ciemno. Przystanąłem tylko na chwile na plaży... Czkawka: Widzisz tato ? Wszystko wraca do normy... Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Połozyłem się w łóżku w swoim domu. Szczerbatek spał już na kamieniu. Czkawka: Śpij Mordko... Poklepałem go po głowie i liznął mnie delikatnie. Ściągnąłem kombinezon. UWaliłem się spać jak długi. Rano wstałem jeszcze wcześnie. Musiałem polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Lataliśmy dosłownie wszędzie. Póki nie nadeszła chwila rozpoczęcia pracy. Pierw dom Phlegmy.... potem dopiero stodola. Astrid Wylatywaliśmy z ekipą do sanktuarium. Śledzik nie mół usiedzieć na smoku. Uwielbiał te robote. Przed wieczorem spisał wszystkie możliwe smoki jakie tam sie znajdowały. Z jednym się zaprzyjaśniliśmy. Daliśmu na imię kieł. Był to mega uroczy Straszliwiec. Szpadka bawiła się z nim prawie połowe naszego tam pobytu. wracając na Berk wzbiłam się ponad chmury, aby zobaczyć Berk z mega wysoka.Zeskoczyłam z Wichurki. Przyjemnie się leciało w dół. Astrid: Dobra przyjaciółko... łap. Znowu siedziałam na grzbiecie mojego smoka. Wskoczyłam przez okno do domu. Nie chciało mi sie wchodzić przez drzwi. 'Rozdział 4' Czkawka Zbliżała się noc. Siedziałem u siebie w domu. Szkicowałem projekt nowego ogona dla Mordki. Szczerbatek był zadowolony z tego co będzie mógł robić. Już prawie tak samo jak kiedyś. Tego ogona się nie da odczepić, będzie mógł kontrolować go sam i jest niepalny. Mam wrażenie, że czegoś zapomniałem... Astrid! Thorze... muszę do niej iść. Wybiegłem z domu. Mama była zdziwiona, ale rzuciłem jej słowa, że idę do Astrid i momentalnie wyszła ze zdziwienia. Wiedziała, że cały dzień mnie u niej nie było. Szedłem przez pół wioski. Jej dom był tyle drogi od mojego... zapukałem do drzwi wreszcie. Otworzyła mi je. Była ubrana tylko w koszulkę na ramiączka i krótkie spodenki przez co to jeszcze bardziej podkreślało jaka jest chuda i piękna. Astrid: Ooo... Czkawka. Wejdź. Czkawka: Dzieki... Usiedliśmy na jej łóżku. Nikt się nie odezwał. Coś we mnie pękło i postanowiłem przerwać ciszę jako pierwszy. Czkawka: As... przepraszam, że na cały dzień Cię zostawiłem, ale nie mogę zaniedbać wioski. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i przydrgnęła do mnie. Czkawka: A to za co ? Astrid: Przecież wiem, że masz swoje zajęcia. Czkawka: No wiem, ale... Astrid: Ale,... ale... ale..... ale nie ma żadnego ale. (ŁOTDAFAK) Czkawka: Cieszę się... w takim razie. Co u Ciebie ? Astrid: Jakoś leci... a u Ciebie ? Czkawka: Normalnie... nic nadzwyczajnego. Oprócz tego, że nie ma taty... Zatkała mi usta swoimi wargami... wtuliła się we mnie. Położyłem brodę na czubku jej głowy i wciągnąłem powietrze pachnące jej włosami. Pomyśleć, że największy ciamajda ma najlepszą dziewczynę na Berk. Ta ironia... najlepsze jest to, że jeszcz nigdy nie pocałowała mnie tak mocno i czule... Astrid: Chcesz coś do picia ? Czkawka: Nie wiem... może miętową ? Astrid: Nasza ulubiona... Astrid Zeszłam na dół i zaparzałam herbatę. Mój warkocz spadał mi na nos. Ciągle coś w nim poprawiam i ciągle coś zmieniam. To na lewo... to na prawo... to na prosto...., ale nigdy.... nigdy go nie rozpuszczam. Chyba, że do spania. To już inna sprawa. Cały dom wypełnił się zapachem mięty. Odwrociłam się w stronę kuchni. Astrid: AAA! MATKO! CZKAWKA! Stał za mną ubrany w czarną tunikę.... chwila... moją czarną tunikę! Czkawka: Eeeeech... tak tylko przymierzam... Astrid: Mógłbyś oddać ? Czkawka: Mam lepszy pomysł... Astrid: Co ? Czkawka: Wchodź. Astrid: Co ?! Czkawka: Mówię, żebyś weszła do mnie. Astrid: To środka tej tuniki ?! Czkawka: Tak. Czkawka Stała jakby zbaraniała. Podniosłem spód bluzki do góry. Już chyba zrobiła sobie nadzieję, że ściągam. Po czym nałożyłem na nią. Astrid: No ej! Teraz byliśmy tak blisko, że tylko jeden centymetr dzielił nasze usta. Czkawka: no co... Astrid: nic... Hmm... staliśmy w kuchni... wypełnionej zapachami mięty... w jednej czarnej koszulce Astrid... całujący się... Oderwaliśmy się dopiero, gdy zaparzyła się herbata. Astrid: Teraz może wypuścisz mnie ? Czkawka: Być może..., ale poczekaj. Muszę się zastanowić. Wyszła z bluzki normalnie. Wyślignęła się dołem. Astrid: Zastanawiaj się szybciej. Piiij spragniony mężczyzno... Mało co się nie oplułem, a Astrid zwijała się ze smiechu. 'Rozdział 5' Czkawka Po wypiciu herbaty ciepło wypełniło mój organizm. Astrid: Ejjj no wiesz Ty co ? Zdjął byś w końcu tą koszulkę. Rozciągniesz mi ją... Czkawka: ee.... no wygodnie mi w niej. Zacząłem ciągać rękawami. Wiedziałem, że nielubi jak ktoś dotyka jej ciuchów. Astrid: ej! Rzuciła się na mnie. Tarzaliśmy sie po dywanie. Raz ona leżała na mnie a raz ja na niej. Tyle śmiechu chyba jeszcze nie było. W końcu musiało coś zakłócić nasze dziecięce zabawy... Valka: Czka... a co wy robicie ? Wstaliśmy z podłogi. Czkawka: No my ten tego... Astrid: No właściwie to... Czkawka: Udawaliśmy tylko bliźniaków... Valka: No tylko żebyście sobie nie zrobili bliźniaków! HAHA I wyszła śmiejąc się. My staliśmy jak osłupieni. Astrid: Bliźniaków serio ? Czkawka: Eee... moja mama tak zawsze.... Astrid: Czkawka ? Czkawka: Tak ? Astrid: Czuję się troche... nieswojo... Czkawka: Kto w takiej sytuacji czuł by się normalnie ? Astrid Co to było.... eeee.... czuje się dziwnie. Czkawka: Idziemy polatać ? Astrid: A z chęcią tylko coś zjemy może ? Czkawka: A jedną kanapkę bym wciągnął... Zjedliśmy na szybko. Polecieliśmy nad otwarty ocean. Wygłupialiśmy się na smokach. Potem z wieczornej rundki wokół wyspy zaciągnęliśmy do nas Valkę. Lataliśmy we trójkę. Dobrze, że Czkawka ma chociaż matkę. Ja nie mam nikogo... Skoczyłam z Wichurki. Pikowałam w dół z zawrotną szybkością. Valka chciała mnie łapać. Jednak Czkawka ją powstrzymał. Wiedział, że Wichura mnie złapie. Jak myślałam tak się stało. Spowrotem byłam na grzbiecie mojej gadziny. Po chwili obok szybował Czkawka w kombinezonie. Czkawka: Co tam MyLady? Astrid: aaaaa może być a tam ? Czkawka: A tak jakoś... wietrznie. nacisnęłam mu sprężyne na kombinezonie. Czkawka: Mówiłem Ci już, że się zuzywa... Astrid: To zamontuj wreszcie inną a nie będziesz w kółko powtarzać to samo Valka: Wiesz co ? Astrid ma racje. Skoro zmontowałeś już takie cudeńko to warto udoskonalić czyż nie prawda ? Czkawka: Mordko łap! Szczerbatek wleciał mu pod nogi i lecieliśmy wszyscy na smokach. Zawróciliśmy na wyspę. To co tam zobaczyliśmy przeszło największe oczekiwania... 'Rozdział 6' Czkawka Dolecieliśmy do wyspy. Przywitaliśmy się z naszym starym przyjacielem... Czkawka: Witaj Krzykozgonie! Ryknął na mnie aż mi się zrobiły mroczki przed oczami a potem to wielkie cielsko się zaczęło łasić. Astrid: No już już... Nie przebij mi chłopaka... no co ? Tylko tak mówie! Sączysmark: Hej Szpadka... moja piękna... o cześć Krzykozgon! Czkawka: Ej... damy Ci na imię... Śledzik: Ja ja ja!! Ja wiem! Czkawka proszę... Czkawka: No dobra.... Śledzik: Możee... Śnieżny Kolec! Czkawka: Brzmi fajnie... Astrid: A więc Kolec... dasz się sklasyfikować ? Czkawka: No wiesz... długość itd... Poleciał za Śledzikiem. Czyli się zgodził. Mama kazała nam iść do Wiadra z Astrid, bo coś chciał. Szliśmy przez wioskę. Nie odzywa- liśmy się. Astrid: A Ty co taki niemowa ? Halo ? Czkawka: Eee.... nic... po prostu.... Astrid: Nie chcesz rozmawiać ? Czkawka: Tsa... ooo... popatrz! Wiadro nasz szukaa.... Astrid: Witaj Wiadro! Wiadro: Cześć Astrid, cześć Czkawka... otóż mam taką sprawę... Zaciął się chwilowo... Czkawka: Jaką sprawę ? Wiadro: Uciekły mi wszystkie dwadzieścia cztery jaki. Pomoglibyście ? Astrid: Jasne... Wichura! Astrid Zawołaliśmy swoje smoki. Wystartowaliśmy. Szukaliśmy krótko. Zauważyliśmy wszystkie w jednym miejscu. Była rozrzucona kupka słodkiej trawy. Nie dziwie sie im. Zabraliśmy całą trawę do obory i same przybiegły za nami. Po robocie. Wiadro: Dzięki ! Czkawka: Nie ma za co! Odlecieliśmy. Krzykozgon również szykował się do odlotu. Przyleciał ze swoją matką odwiedzić jej wybawicieli. Po kilku minutach wszyscy się z nim pożegnali. Odleciał. Szkoda, że nie zostanie u nas dłużej. Fajnie by było. Nie licząc tego, że kiedys chciał nas zamordować to teraz jest fajny. Poszłam sobie do domu. Czkawka rozmawiał z matką o czymś. Usiadłam na krześle kuchennym i zaczęłam odtwarzać w myślach wszystkie zdarzenia z przed lat. Dręczenie Czkawki.... odpychanie go od siebie, a potem zazdrość... ciągle mnie to męczyło od środka. A on po prostu skrywał wszystko w sobie... to nie jego wina jak ma na imię i jak wyglądał... zaparzyłam sobie coś do picia. Herbata... kawa... Jest! Mięta... wreszcie. No. Zaparzyłam sobie mięte. Usiadłam na kanapie i oglądalam rysunki Czkawki, które mi kiedyś dał. Są świetne... duża ich część to ja. 'Rozdział 7 ' Czkawka Tydzień później... Dochodzą mnie słuchy, że Dagur żyje. Ten szaleniec. Zaczynam się wstydzić tego, że to mój kuzynek. Dagur Ha... wysłałem strażnika, aby opowiedział mieszkańcom Berk o tym, że zyje... owszem.... ŻYJE. I w dodatku mam się świetnie! Zemsta na Berk będzie nie mała... oj nie mała... ale pierw zrobimy coś z Czkawusiem i Astrisią... pokłócimy ich troszkę. Dagur: Strażnik! Strażnik: Tak Panie ? Dagur: Zmuście jakąś blondynkę do przebrania się za Hoffersonównę. Trochę zamieszamy im na Berk. Strażnik: Tak jest Panie... Dagur: A... i jeszcze jakiegoś obcego im chłopaka, którego nigdy nie widzieli... będzie ciekawie... Strażnik: Oczywiście... Siedziałem udobruchany tą wiadomością. Szczerzyłem się do portretu Nocnej Furii i rzucałem w niego sztyletami. Ten smok jeszcze będzie mój... Astrid Przechadzałam się po lesie z toporem przypiętym do paska. Zrywałam wszystkie zioła jakie wpadły mi w ręce. Oczywiście te lecznicze. Gothi mnie prosiła o nazbieranie. Akurat nie miałam nic ciekawszego do roboty. Czkawka poleciał gdzieś ze Szczerbatkiem. Na Berk od wczoraj dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Mianowicie wiele ludzi chodzących po lesie wraca z jakimiś ranami na ciele. Mówią, że to jakaś blondynka. Zaczynam się trochę bać o to, że będę głównym punktem uwagi. Nie dziwiła bym się. Chodzę do lasu po zioła. Ale w życiu nie zraniła bym mieszkańca Berk! Astrid: No. Cała sakie... Przed oczy wyskoczyła mi niebieskooka blondynka ubrana tak jak ja. Astrid: Hej! Czekaj! Coś za jed... Skoczyła w przepaść z klifu. Złapał ją ktoś. Nie mam zamiaru sprawdzać. Idę zanieść zioła i po kłopocie. Przed wejściem do domu Gothi zaczepiali mnie ludzie. Mieszkaniec: To ona! Widziałem! Mieszkaniec2: Jest tak samo ubrana! Astrid: Hola hola! o co chodzi !? Mieszkaniec3: To Ty tanisz ludzi w lesie! Astrid: Co ?! Weszłam do domu Gothi. Przynajmiej ona mi wierzy. Nabazgrała, że dziękuje. Czkawka Przyleciałem do wioski na Mordce. Obskoczyły mnie tłumy ludzi drzący się na całe gardło o tym, że Astrid rani ludzi w lesie. Przecież ona nawet nie chodzi... zioła... Czkawka: Dobra dobra! SPOKÓJ! Spokój mówię!!! Od razu cisza. Czkawka: Porozmawiam z nią. Nie ma co oskarżać ludzi bezpośrednio bez wytłumaczeń. Skierowałem się do domu Astrid. Siedziała na łóżku z kupką ziół na stołku. Astrid: o cześć. Co tam ? Czkawka: Cześć... słuchaj... wiesz coś o tajemniczej niebieskookiej blondynce grasującej w lesie ? Astrid: Ugh... daj mi spokój... to przecież nie ja! Czkawka: Dobra dobra... tylko mówię... Wyszedłem. Dziwnie się zachowywała. Wierzyć jej czy mieszkańcom ? Dagur Strażnik: Panie! Dagur: Czego ?! Strażnik: Żołnierze mówią, że chłopak i dziewczyna dotarli na Berk. Ranią przechodniów w lesie i mamy raporty o tym, że wszystko idzie na Panią Astrid Hofferson. Dagur: Świetnie! Mój plan zaczyna mieć powodzenie... 'Rozdział 8' Astrid Płakałam na krześle. Jedyną osobą, która mi wierzyła była Wichura. Cały czas mnie wspierała i mogłam na nią liczyć. Pod moim domem stało kilka osób domagających się wygnania z wyspy i krzyczących abym wyszła. Wzięłam topór w rękę i ruszyłam w stronę lasu. Ludzie patrzeli się na mnie złowrogo, ale moje mordercze spojrzenie odwracało ich głowy. Widziałam jak ta dziewczyna uciekała prze de mną. Biegłam, ale ona znowu zeskoczyła a klifu prosto na łódź. Poczułam silny przeszywający ból z tyłu głowy. Nie zemdlałam. Już kilka razy tak dostałam. Odwróciłam się i dostałam w nos. Kolejny raz w głowę... skroń... leżę... nieprzytomna... Czkawka Sam już nie wiem co robić. Komu wierzyć ? Wróciłem do domu. Czułem, że stało się coś złego. Wiem, że Dagur będzie chciał zemsty. Valka: Synu coś się stało ? Czkawka: Mamo! Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Valka: Oh tak przepraszam.... Czkawka: Idę do pokoju... Sprawdź skrzynkę z wiadomościami... Valka: Dobrze... nie denerwuj się... Czkawka cos jest!! Od... Zbiegłem ze schodów na dół. Mama była przestraszona. Astrid Leżałam związana w celi. Jakiś gruby mężczyzna mnie rozwiązał i dał prawie, że nic do jedzenia. Strażnik: Żryj. Astrid: Trochę szacunku... Strażnik: Bo co ? Astrid: Bo to! Nie doceniają mnie tu. Rozerwałam na dłoniach dość licho wykonany sznurek po czym powaliłam otylca na ziemię. Zanim zdążył się podnieść miałam klucz od celi. Zdażyło się to za szybko. Tak jak myślałam. Kilka metrów za zakrętem lochów stali kolejni strażnicy. Teraz mam kolejny dylemat... jak ich ominąć ? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach